User blog:Zathsu/Bloon to Fist- Chapter 6: The Priest Monkey
Everyone is being nearly killed. First Shadoo, and now Ignus! This has got to stop. Now we must find that Priest Monkey and save our friends so we can end the bloons tyranny, for I am Ezio, Bloomjitsu Assassin. Altiar: How much farther is it? Karnok: He doesn't live too far from the gates, maybe a quarter mile more, or so. Alex: That might not be so long. Ezio: Trust me, it isn't. (The group walk around a flaming house, and enter a door that is in the side of the mountain). Priest Monkey: Ah, how good it is to see you again, Karnok. (He slowly staggers over to the door, using his staff to hold him up. He is clearly a very old man, with a long white beard, and has a light blue cloak covering him). Karnok: Hello Tylak, we need some help. (Karnok steps to the side, and Altiar and Yivus drop Ignus onto a stone pillar coming out of the ground. Tylak examines the gash in his back). Tylak: Is he breathing? Altiar: I'm not sure. Somebody check. (Nimbus leans his ear over Ignus' lungs. He feels his lungs moving). Nimbus: He is. Tylak: Then this shouldn't be too hard. (Tylak cracks his knuckles and tightens his hands around the staff. The orb begins to glow bright blue, and a shockwave of light-blue particles burst from the center of the orb. Then a concentrated blue beam fires onto Ignus' back. The wound begins to seal up, and Ignus opens his eyes. He proceeds to sit up). Ignus: What the hell happened!? Yivus: You were backstabbed by those Shadow Bloons that assisted the Magenta Bloon. Ignus: Where am I now? Ezio: Don't worry, we found the Priest Monkey. (Tylak smiles an old wrinkly smile). Karnok: We have a favor to ask. Tylak: What question do you have for me? Altiar: We have a friend, our Sensei, Shadoo, who needs help. Do you think you can come with us to save his life? Tylak: I am very old, and cannot take this journey. Ezio: How do you even know where he is? Tylak: I am a member of the Elder Council... I KNOW ALL! Yivus: Well isn't that just great. Alex: It is. (Tylak gasps) Tylak: What is a bloon doing here! Get him out. Karnok: Don't worry. He's a friend. Ezio (slightly angry): Yeah, a friend who only helps you if you give him money. Altiar: Don't worry. I will give you some of the money from my insurance when it burnt down. Ezio: You are a good friend. (Puts his hand on Altiar's shoulder). Alex: Anyway, can I get some healing too? I still feel pain from when I was beaten up, and outcasted by Electro's minions. Tylak: Alright, get on the table. (Alex floats over to the table, and lies down somehow.) Tylak: Well what is the problem? Alex: I have a few bruises, and am bandaged up. Tylak: Want a professional heal? Because that's a bit more expensive. Alex: Of course, thank you. Tylak: That will be 10 Monkey Money. Alex (whispering to Ezio): Can i have my pay now? (Ezio reaches into his pocket and pulls out 80 Monkey Money). Ezio: That's for all the hours so far. (Alex gives Tylak one of the twenty-dollar bills). Alex: Don't I get the change? Tylak: Nope! (Tylak grasps his staff and fires the beam at Alex. The bandages dissapear, and he grows into a Green Bloon!) Alex: What happened? Nimbus: You turned green! Tylak: I guess my magic restored some of his past layers. What color were you originally, Green Bloon? Alex: I was a Rainbow Bloon at one point, with the Ceramic armor, but I guess that punishing broke down some of my layers. By the way, my name is Alex. Tylak: Back to the topic. Unless you have any other means of transportation, I cannot travel all the way to Monkey Meadows. Yivus: Karnok, do you have any ideas? (Karnok's hands begin to glow pink, and the group are all teleported to Monkey Meadows. Ekin can be seen marcing in a circle around Shadoo). Ekin: Well, you've grown quite a group here. Why is there a bloon here? Alex: You monkeys and your stereotypes (rolls eyes). Ezio: He asks for money, but only gets it if he helps us. Alex: Even if you stop giving me money I won't hurt you... just leave you forever. Ekin: I don't know half of the people here. Please introduce yourselves. Karnok: I am Karnok, the Elementalist. Alex: Howdy. The name's Alex, the "Outcast Bloon". I was beaten up, and sent to the cold depths of Neverest Mountains. Then I found your friends here. Ezio (whispering super loudly): Actually, it was the other way around. (Tylak looks over, annoyed by Ezio, but begins speaking). Tylak: I am Tylak, the Priest Monkey, and I am here to help your Sensei. Bring him over to me. (Ekin carries Shadoo over to Tylak. He grips his staff and fires the beam into Shadoo's chest. The gash closes up, and Shadoo wakes up). Shadoo: Ugh... (Nearby, a group of Camo Green Bloons are spying on the monkeys). Camo Green 1: They think they own this place. It's about time we win it over for the empire. Camo Green 4: That won't be too hard. Maybe none of them can see us anyway? Camo Green 3: At least we have one of Electro's finest with us. Mandrake: (even though he cant speak. They get what he means). Camo Green 2: Should we get ready for an attack? Camo Green: Oh, definitely. This field won't know what hit it. STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 7! Category:Blog posts